Alpertti Vanhanen III
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Kittilä, Lapland, |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Alp (nickname) * Alpi (nickname) * Perri (to Lari) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (name with sequencer) * |Title = * * * Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta (Civilian grade, for work with Muggle-Born Network) |Signature = |Died = |alias = |marital = Married |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′11″ |hair = Brunet |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (wife) * Lari Vanhanen (father) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (mother) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (sister) * Narciso Soranzo (brother-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (brother) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Kalle Karppinen (paternal uncle-by-marriage) * Armas Karppinen (cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin) * George Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (cousin) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (cousin-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (paternal uncle) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal uncle-by-marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Katinka Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Thorsten Hertz (cousin) * Valeria Hertz (cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Ciarán Rosier (cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (paternal uncle) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (paternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (paternal great-uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal great-aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Jasper Macnair (second cousin) † * Oscar Macnair (second cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal great-grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal great-grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (paternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Gérard Family (matenral family) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = The Ecstacy of Gold (Ennio Morricone, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly soundtrack) |Wand = Spruce, 15½", , slightly worn from various scrapes he and Karo have gotten into on thee road. The wand was initially painted black, with a red runic pattern, though some of this is cracking away, though Alp has put charms on the wand now to prevent the progression of this. The wand has a powerful alpine smell when using more powerful spells. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Keeper) * Muggle-Born Network * * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = (works as a duo with Karo) |hideg = -}} Alpertti "Alpi" Väinämöinen Lari Vanhanen III, , (born ) is a born to Mélisande and Lari Vanhanen in the small town of Kittilä in Lapland. He has an elder sister, Karoliina, and a younger brother, Kalevi Vanhanen II. He, along with his sister, work as a duo. Alpertti is a member of the Vanhanen family and the Gérard family. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Curse Breaker Career Second Wizarding War Etymology Trivia Category:Curse Breakers Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Takala Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:French Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta Category:Gällivare Gengångare Fan Category:Kittilä Kraken Fan Category:Descendant of Järvennainen